¿AMOR O CULPA?
by dandrea
Summary: Sheldon le propuso matrimonio a Amy. Pero antes de dar una respuesta,él le dice lo que pasó con Ramona. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Amy? Bueno ésta es mi idea. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: No poseo ninguno de los personajes. Este fic es solo por diversión.**

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK AMY_

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK AMY_

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK AMY_

 _Abriendo la puerta y lo primero que sus ojos ven es a un Sheldon en una rodilla diciendo las palabras que ella había esperado tantos años._

 _S.- Will you marry me?_

Amy empezaba abrir los ojos mientras tenía esto en mente. ¿Había sido un sueño? Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada eso era seguro ya que observó a su alrededor y se encontraba en su cama en Princeton y estaba sola por lo que obviamente todo había sido producto de su imaginación- se dijo tristemente.

Su mente la había traicionado, después de todos los cambios y el estrés que ella tenía no le parecía raro, lo único era que ahora extrañaba más a Sheldon. Su novio adorable que se encontraba tranquilamente en Pasadena, en casa. De pronto ella recordó que su novio adorable estaba siendo abordado por una nadadora olímpica rubia y aparte científica sumamente inteligente. Eso no le gustaba para nada pero Penny tenía razón Sheldon la amaba a ella y no tenía por qué preocuparse. Se trató de convencer. Sólo que algo no estaba bien, podía sentir algo raro en su estómago, no problema físico, sino como algo que la mortificaba, ella solo esperaba que todos sus amigos y por supuesto su novio se encontraran bien.

Amy salió de su cama, eran las 2 de la mañana y ella no podía dormir, así que decidió salir a prepararse un té para calmar un poco sus nervios después de ese sueño.

S.- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

A.-Oh por Dios, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sheldon?

S.- Amy, ¿no recuerdas nada? Preguntó cabizbajo.

A.- Sheldon, explícame que está pasando.

S.- Amy ven, voy a prepararte un té, siéntate en el sofá.

Después de unos minutos Sheldon le otorgó su taza de té y esperó pacientemente a que ella lo tomara.

A.- Sheldon por favor, ¿qué pasó aquí?

S.- Amy vine a verte por supuesto. Te dije algo y de pronto te desmayaste, rápido sostuve tu cabeza para que no te golpearas en el suelo pero no parecías responder ni con alcohol y asegurándome que presentabas tus signos vitales en perfecto estado según las recomendaciones de _mommysoccer95_ en el blog que sigo, te dejé dormir.

Amy puso los ojos ante la "fuente confiable en medicina a la que se refería Sheldon" pero decidió no hacerle caso, no sabía qué le había ocasionado ése desmayo pero ahora tenía más cosas que discutir. Todo parece que su sueño no había sido del todo equivocado, sólo quería que él le dijera exactamente lo que habían estado hablando antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento.

Sheldon parece adivinar que Amy quería saber todo así que decidió decir la verdad.

S.- Ramona Nowitzki me besó.

 **Tenía muchas semanas pensando una idea de lo que Amy podría decirle a Sheldon acerca de su propuesta. Todos queremos que le diga que sí. Esta es mi contribución. Por favor lean. Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

A.- Disculpa. ¿Qué?

S.- Amy, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Ella solamente me besó. No lo esperaba. Obvio que no significó nada para mí. Ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Amy empezó a sentir su molestia subir, Sheldon le estaba diciendo que otra mujer lo había besado y estaba tan tranquilo, esto no puede estar pasando-se dijo.

A.- Quiero que me digas qué haces aquí.

S.- Amy, no entiendo, te dije que había venido para pedirte matrimonio y que Ramona Nowitzki me había besado.

Amy no podía creer lo que Sheldon le estaba diciendo, él había decidido venir a pedirle matrimonio pero la pregunta era ¿por qué? acaso ¿sentía culpa? era claro que él no había mostrado ninguna señal antes, ella se dijo muchas veces que él no pensaba pedirle que se casaran y ahora él se lo había pedido-según recordaba; pero eso era empañado por el beso que ésa mujer le dio a su Sheldon, esto estaba mal.

A.- Sheldon, me pediste que me casara contigo.

S.- Así es Amy-dijo sonriente. Y aun no me has respondido.

A.- Quiero que me cuentes toda la situación con Ramona, sin dejar nada oculto por favor.

Sheldon le contó todo. Desde el momento en que la científica Nowitzki lo abordó en el trabajo, hasta que lo besó- él hablaba muy tranquilo y confiado en que todo se solucionaría con Amy, pero no estaba ni cerca de lo que venía a continuación.

A.- Sheldon detente- sus ojos ya no podían aguantar las lágrimas.

S.- Amy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás en tus días? No eso no puede ser- se dijo. Sigo tu ciclo y según mis cálculos debiste menstruar la semana pasada.

Amy se congeló. Ella estaba totalmente abrumada por la situación con Sheldon, pero ella ahora que lo había escuchado tenía otra preocupación más.

A.- Sheldon, quiero que mañana temprano te regreses a Pasadena.

S.- ¿Por qué? No me has dado una respuesta Amy, ¿qué pasa?

A.- Yo, solo, no sé qué decir.

S.- Amy, me estás diciendo que ¿no quieres casarte conmigo?

A.- Sheldon no es eso, mira te voy a explicar lo mejor que pueda. Escúchame por favor.

Amy respiró, esta conversación se tornaba más y más difícil.

A.- Tú no quieres casarte conmigo Sheldon.

S.- Cómo que no, Amy, pensaba que eras igual que yo de inteligente, pero veo que juntarte con Penny te ha hecho mucho daño y-

A.- Sheldon cállate. No me hables así y no hables así de Penny-advirtió.

S.- Amy yo te amo. No me importa nadie más que tú.

A.- Y yo lo sé, pero déjame hablar. Por mucho tiempo esperé que me pidieras que me casara contigo, pero creo que entendí que nunca se te pasó por la cabeza, digo la única vez fue cuando rompimos. Después supuse que estabas cómodo con la situación y la idea del matrimonio la fui sacando de mi mente. Digamos que te entendí. Ahora vienes a pedirme matrimonio después que esa mujer te besara, tienes que entender que es lógico si pienso que es solo tu culpa la que habla. Tú no quieres esto Sheldon y está bien. Yo te amo, solo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo que pasó- se volteó hacia él y le dijo: No te culpo por lo que pasó, sé que eres muy inocente y no viste las intenciones de ésa mala mujer, pero por favor entiéndeme.

S.- No es eso lo que siento Dra Fowler. Tú no puedes decir que es mi culpa la que habla.

Amy sabía que estaban entrando a un terreno muy peligroso, Sheldon estaba claramente molesto y si seguían discutiendo todo saldría peor.

A.- Creo que debemos dormir. Vamos hablar de esto cuando nos calmemos. Por favor Sheldon.

Los dos se dirigieron al cuarto y cada uno se acostó dándole la espalda al otro. La tensión que se sentía en el cuarto la podrían cortar con un cuchillo fácilmente. Amy solo quería que Sheldon entendiera sus miedos, que se pusiera en su lugar, pero cuando él estaba así no había manera. Ella hizo una nota mental para hablarle mañana a Leonard, él podía ayudarle.

En la mañana Amy notó que Sheldon no estaba. Él se había ido, había escapado otra vez. Ella podía echarse la culpa pero decidió que no, no era posible que después de tantos años juntos, él siguiera haciendo lo mismo- suspiró.

Estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Leonard cuando tuvo que correr al baño, sus náuseas volvieron y ella de pronto se sintió mal otra vez.

De pronto una realización la golpeó, debía salir a la farmacia con urgencia. Tenía otra cosa que averiguar antes de ponerse a buscar a su novio.

Una hora después y ella tenía una prueba en sus manos... positiva.

Bueno, me tardé pero es que la musa se fue de vacaciones jaja. Espero les guste. Esto apenas empieza.


End file.
